Yami Yugi and Weevil Underwood's Duelist Kingdom Duel
* 5: }} Yami Yugi and Weevil Underwood faced each other in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It was the first Duel of the Duelist Kingdom tournament. This is based on their Duel from the manga. Prior Events Yugi Muto and his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner, all get off the boat after landing at Duelist Kingdom, an island to host a big Duel Monsters tournament organized by Maximillion Pegasus, who kidnapped the soul of Yugi's Grandfather. Once the tournament begins Pegasus explains the rules, saying that duelists can challenge anyone at any time and wager their star chips. Duelists with 10 starchips are then gained access to Pegasus's Castle where whoever makes it will battle for the right to duel Pegasus in the final match. After the opening ceremony, Yugi and his friends decide to find Weevil Underwood, who threw Yugi's Exodia cards overboard. They find him but he revealed he lured them into a trap. Yugi accepted Weevil's challenge wagering his only starchip and his deck against Weevil's 2 star chips. The Duel Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Weevil Underwood Monsters compatible with Forest (terrain) or Desert receive a 30% Field Power Bonus. This includes Beast, Beast-Warrior, Dinosaur, Insect, Plant, Rock and Zombie-Type monsters. Turn 1: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. "Mammoth Graveyard" attacks "Killer Needle". At first "Killer Needle" seems to have destroyed "Mammoth Graveyard" since Killer Needle gets a Field Power Bonus from the Forest area, but Weevil doesn't notice that "Mammoth Graveyard" also obtained a Field Power Bonus from the Wasteland area, thus destroying both monsters in a Double KO. Turn 3: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Yugi then activates "Horn of the Unicorn", equipping it to "Feral Imp" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 700 ("Feral Imp": 1300 → 2000/1400 → 2100). "Feral Imp" attacks "Hercules Beetle". Because "Hercules Beetle" has a Field Power Bonus and it is battling a monster that has an Equip Card, the effects of "Horn of the Unicorn" are negated ("Feral Imp": 2000 → 1300/2100 → 1400). "Hercules Beetle" destroys "Feral Imp" (Yugi: 2000 → 1350 LP). Turn 5: Weevil Weevil passes. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 7: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Weevil then activates "Level 3 Laser Cannon", equipping it to "Basic Insect" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Basic Insect": 650 → 950/910 → 1210). He then activates "Lev. 2 Power Boost", equipping it to "Basic Insect" and increasing its ATK by 1200 and its DEF by 200 ("Basic Insect": 950 → 2150/1210 → 1410). "Basic Insect" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set . Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 9: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 11: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yugi draws, then passes. Turn 13: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yugi draws, then passes. Turn 15: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Dark Magician" and subsequently Sets it. Turn 17: Weevil Weevil draws. "Basic Insect" attacks Yugi's Set . Yugi then activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy every monster on Weevil's side of the field and inflict damage to him equal to the difference between the ATK of "Basic Insect" and the ATK of all other monsters destroyed by this effect (Weevil: 2000 → 555 LP). Yugi has 1350 LP remaining and controls in Attack Position, Set and no other Set cards. Turn 17: Weevil Weevil Sets "Larvae Moth". Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yugi activates "Monster Recovery" to return his hand and all monsters he controls ("Dark Magician" and "Torike") to his Deck and draw five cards. The last effect of "Monster Recovery" then forces Yugi to Special Summon the monster with the lowest ATK from the cards he draws. Yugi Special Summons in Attack Position this way, triggering Weevil's face-down "Parasite Worm" to destroy "Kuriboh" and inflict damage to Yugi equal to its ATK (Yugi: 1350 → 1050 LP), though Weevil never intended to activate it. Turn 19: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Flip Summons in Defense Position. He then equips "Larvae Moth" with "Cocoon of Evolution", making its ATK and DEF equal to that of "Cocoon of Evolution" ("Larvae Moth": 650 → 0/520 → 2000 → 2600). Weevil can Special Summon "Great Moth" in two turns. Turn 20: Yami Yugi Yugi Normal Summons in Attack Position. "Gaia" attacks "Larvae Moth". The attack fails (Yugi: 1050 → 750 LP). Turn 21: Weevil Weevil draws, then passes. Weevil can Special Summon "Great Moth" in one turn. Turn 22: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Beaver Warrior" and subsequently Sets it. Turn 23: Weevil Weevil passes. Weevil can Special Summon "Great Moth" at any time during his turn, or Special Summon "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" in two turns. Turn 24: Yami Yugi Yugi draws, then passes. Turn 25: Weevil Weevil draws, then passes. Weevil can Special Summon "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" in one turn. Turn 26: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Yugi activates "Burning Land" to destroy the Field ("Larvae Moth": 0/2600 → 2000). "Gaia" attacks and destroys "Larvae Moth". Upon its destruction, Weevil Special Summons in Attack Position, since "Cocoon of Evolution" had been equipped with "Larvae Moth" for four turns. Turn 27: Weevil Weevil draws. "Great Moth" attacks "Gaia", but Yugi activates "Polymerization" from his hand to fuse "Curse of Dragon" with "Gaia" and Fusion Summon in Attack Position. A replay occurs, and "Great Moth" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set . At this point, the poisonous scales of "Great Moth" continually decrease the ATK of "Gaia the Dragon Champion" ("Gaia the Dragon Champion": 2600 → 1900/2300). Turn 28: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Makiu, the Magical Mist" and subsequently activates it. The air is dampened, which stops the ATK of "Gaia the Dragon Champion" from decreasing further. Turn 29: Weevil Weevil draws. "Great Moth" attacks and destroys "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (Yugi: 750 → 50 LP). Turn 30: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. The effect of "Makiu" increases the ATK of "Summoned Skull" by 1000 ("Summoned Skull": 2500 → 3500/1200). "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Great Moth" (Weevil: 555 → 0 LP). Aftermath Yami Yugi wins Weevil's two star chips, thus eliminating him from the tournament, and Joey takes Weevil's Dueling Gauntlet. Cards used References * * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels